That Should be me
by sparky753
Summary: It's been three years since Draco betrayed Hermione by not saving her from his Aunt. Now he find a chance to start over with her, will Hermione give him the chance?


**I got bored with the other story. But don't worry it will continue.**

* * *

><p>Draco made a casual hand signal, but secretly it was a sign to meet in a secret corridor that only Hermione and he knew about. Hermione glared in return but he knew that was a very Hermioneish answer for Yes!<p>

Minutes later Hermione pressed against Draco and started to kiss him like mad.

Draco thought of the thing he would miss when he would join Voldemort. He thought of the way her hair always smelled of lilies and strawberries with hint of peppermint candy. He would miss the sound of her laugh, like tinkering bells. The color of her eyes chestnut brown with a hint of gold.

He would miss most of all her kiss and scent which was a smell of books, vanilla, fresh cut grass and something that you couldn't identified even if you traveled the whole universe. Draco gently pulled her back

"You know I'm going die of missing you over the summer" Draco joked. Hermione punched in the arm before replying.

"Yeah" Hermione said softly.

"Well I think the train is going to leave, see you next year?"Draco said hopefully.

"Well, I-I don't know" Hermione said as though as if she had given up hiding from him.

"Hermione don't tell me you're planning on running off with Potty and Weasel-butt searching for horcruxes" Draco complained.

"Look, they're my best friends and best friends are always there for each other" Hermione explained.

"Well you're my girlfriend and girlfriends are always there for boyfriends "Draco pouted and looked at Hermione with a puppy dog face, Hermione slapped on the arm and giggled.

"Well, see you next year!" Hermione said with love while rushing to her dorm to pack and board the Hogwarts Express. Draco watched dreamily as the brown curls swayed in the air as Hermione left.

Little did Draco know that was the last time he would see her, looking up at him with love.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When his father told him that snatchers had caught Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely, and a kid who look like Harry Potter. Draco's face became deathly pale.

"Draco think, if we caught Harry Potter for the dark lord our debts would be settled" His father whispered in a dark, menacing voice. Draco studied Harry Potter stalling for time pleading Hermione to run.

Then suddenly a snatcher asked if he could keep the sword of Gryffindor.

"Take these two up to the dungeons, I'd like to have a girl to girl talk with MS. GRANGER" Bellatrix screamed with rage. Bellatrix Crucio Hermione without mercy while asking her question until she made her cry while say "Shut up, Shut up"

"Draco, would you like to have a turn with miss Granger?"Lucius Malfoy asked as Bellatrix started to to carve the words mudblood in Hermione's arm.

"No" Draco replied weakly as he watch _his_ Hermione getting tortured.

"Don't tell me you got attached to this mudblood while you suppose get close to her to pry in formation out of her." His Aunt Bellatrix sneered. Draco watch Hermione's eyes flash confusion, anger, sadness, betrayal , hate, and then her eyes became hollow as they met Draco eyes then fainted due to the lost of blood. Draco winced then open his mouth to say the truth when a flock of spell and curses flashed at him. Bellatrix had her wand at Hermione's throat.

"Drop your wands, Draco collect them. " Bellatrix threatened. Hermione stirred and awoke was Dobby began to drop the chandelier on Bellatrix. Then everything happened at once Bellatrix let Hermione go and Hermione flew into Ron's arms while Harry lunged for Malfoy who had his and Ron's wands. Draco fought for the wands hoping he could make them stay so he could explain himself by lost grip when he saw Hermione head buried in Weasely's arm, cuddling her. Then Dobby Apparted them to Shell cottage...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco ducked through and shot a spell at a deatheater, and if anyone saw him do it he would say it was a strengthening spell. The only thing that kept Draco going was then thought of proposing to her ( Hermione ) after the war was over and the light hopefully won. He would explain himself somehow and earn her love again.

He patted his pocket to see if the ring was still there, the ring that Hermione fancied when ever they went to Hogesmade. As he thought of curly head blonde babies he shot a strengthening spell at Bill Weasely. The last time he saw Hermione she was doing fine, she had looked so beautiful that he wanted to march over a kiss her then, but he knew he could not.

Draco turn around and saw _his _Hermione sucking the face off of Ron Weasely, he wanted to march over then and yell at her for betraying him. Then the ring felt heavy as he realized that _he_ had betrayed her. Draco started take a step to the snogging couple so he could at least explain himself to Hermione. Then a voice yelled **_Expelliarmus_**! And everything went black


End file.
